Kamen Rider Kaiju Alma
by jon49357
Summary: summary will be add on later do the fact of the message
1. help wanted

this is for a new crossover story of Kamen rider, naruto and godzilla that i working on

i need some help with this story you see i trying design the rider and the rider driver for the story so if anyone would like to help please leave a review or send me a message if you anyone agree to help.

oh for helping out i will take any request you have to make but only if i like the design of the kamen rider you made opps i forget one thing, the chest part i already had which the design part of the chest is basic on beast wars Megatron transmetal's chest part, and i also need help with the design for the driver so

so yeah hope one of you will help me out so laters.


	2. design, status and state

this message is about what you see below and i will update as new addition i could think but i still appreciate your thoughts if you could thought up something better then that i come up

Helmet::

Shoulder:

Arms: the lower arms it will have gauntlets around on the lower arm

hands:battle gloves with finger nail like blades

Front:basic on beast wars transmatel megatron, the color of the face thats on the chest will be the same colors as godzilla's

back:will have godzilla's back spikes but it will be lines and will glow blue and the spikes will come out when using Atomic Breath/Ray

Driver:based on Sagarc Belt, the middle part will be all blazing orange like godzilla's eye, the white part will be gray and the golden ring change color into godzilla's skin color and on there be a spot on the middle for the kauji dew, but at first it will be all sliver and gray

Wirst:thigh armor to form the tail under the driver,

Leg:

Feet:

Motorcycle:based on yamaha tesseract but remove the name of yamaha

Status:naruto lose bits of his humanity for which turn he transforms and fights and slowly becomes godzilla, so for right he's 100% human

state:as naruto losing his humanity the form of kamen rider kuajialma changes


	3. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
